RWBY: Kisu's Tale
by ChaosKid95
Summary: The Kitsune, a race that was thought to be extinct, We meet Kisu, who is trying to get into Beacon Academy. Please R and R. I own nothing except Kisu


Chapter 1: The Stranger

* * *

><p>"Sir I'm sorry that I lied about being a kitsune, it's just that I really wanted to be a hunter"<p>

"I'm not going to expel you actually, I want you to stay, Kitsune's have always fascinated me your kind has special talents and skills"

**(Flashback)**

Disguised as a Faunus, a kitsune named Kisu who is wearing pair of slightly ripped jeans, that has a hole in the back to show that he is a Faunus and is also wearing a shirt that looks like it might be too big, steps off of the ship that enters Vale's port "So this is Vale, so that must be Beacon Academy" Kisu said with amazement because overlooking the Town of Vale, was a giant school, with multiple towers. While walking through town, Kisu hears the whispers of the townsfolk, calling him, a monster, and that he shouldn't be here, but Kisu ignored it, but then something catches his attention, he sees a trail of roses that leads somewhere "Where the heck did these roses come from" as he looks around he hears a voice telling him to watch out, but before he could react, he falls to the ground "I am so sorry, I didn't see you that" said a voice "It's okay, I should have been more careful" replied Kisu, who quickly turned around to see if any other tails came out from his jeans.

"My name's Ruby, what's yours" Ruby asked in wonder, because of the color of Kisu's tail had caught her attentions

"Mine's Kisu" replied the Faunus

"I've never seen you before" she asked

"That's because I just came into town, and I'm going to become a hunter" he replied as he was getting up from being knocked over

"Well nice to meet you Kisu, and I hope we see each other"

As Ruby went to give him a hand shakes, Kisu, quickly put his hands in his pockets

"Sorry I don't like to be touch by other" Kisu said as he, turned around and made his way towards Beacon

"Oh... okay, you're the weirdest looking Faunus that I've seen"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

But before Ruby could say anything, she heard her name being called out; she turns and finds her teammates, walking up to meet her. The one calling her name was her sister Yang Xiao long, who had the brightest yellow hair that Kisu has ever seen, to the left of Yang, was another Faunus, Blake Belladonna, whose hand was holding Yang's, and to the right of Yang, was someone who just by looking at her, would send shivers down your spine, Weiss Schnee.

"Oh, hi Yang"

"Ruby Rose, we have looked all over for you" Weiss said angrily at Ruby

"What she meant, was that she was looking all over for you, me and Yang kind of got pulled into it" Blake said as she took a minute to notice Kisu,

"Excuse me, but have we met before" Blake asked Kisu who was still wondering if any of his other tails came out

"No, I just got into town" Kisu replied.

While everyone was getting to know Kisu, someone saw them talking, and said "get out of our town you freaks" then he throw a rock at Blake, but Kisu managed to step in front of the thrower, who punched Kisu, to make matters worse, as soon as Kisu got punched, and fell to the ground then person that punched him stood in shock because the rest of Kisu's tails, had come out "Ahhhhhhhh, this guy is a Grimm"

"I'm not a Grimm, I'm a Kitsune" replied Kisu, wiping off the blood that was coming from his mouth

"Ah what" asked Yang still shocked that Kisu would protect someone who he just met

"A Kitsune, the Japanese word for fox, long ago my people and humans once lived in peace" replied Kisu.

"How come none of us have heard of you?" ask Yang

Before Kisu could get another word in the one that tried to throw the rock at Blake, had come back but with others, and it looked like they were there to run Kisu out of the town, but Kisu didn't seem bothered by this, because when they all tried to attack him, he disappear

"Where did that monster go" asked one attacker

"How should I know" replied another

Then out of nowhere what sounds like laughter is heard by team R.W.B.Y and the attackers

"The reason none of you heard of Kitsune's because we have kept ourselves hidden so we can be protected from attackers" replied Kisu, who was on top of one of the nearby buildings, all five of his tails swaying in the wind.

"How did he get up there, that is almost 30 feet in the air" another attacker

"….as I was saying, the Kitsune's have been in hiding, we disguise ourselves as ordinary faunas"


End file.
